Talent Show
by Besa NekoMimi
Summary: Meimi's school puts on a talent show, while Saint tail has to act the same night. Seira asks Meimi to stop teasing Asuka. Will Meimi be able to sing? (Bad summary) Part 1 of 3 (probably)


Talent Show 

A Saint Tail fanfiction 

by S. Vixen 

{Begin Part One} 

---Saint Paulia Academy--- 

"Really?!? The school's putting on a talent show?" Meimi asked Ryoko. The other girl nodded. 

"Uh huh!! I heard the teachers talking about it earlier. They're probably going to announce it after lunch finishes up." 

"Cool! Let's see what Sensei says then." 

------ 

"Okay class, on this Friday we will be having a talent show. Anyone may prepare an act or two, as long as it is appropriate. You may have groups or you may perform solo. It is up to you. Just clear your act with me and be present at one of the dress rehearsals or else you may not go on. The show will be run almost entirely by the eigth grade, so if you want to help out, sign up on the list by the board. That said, you may use the last few minutes of class to start on ideas for the show." The teacher's annoucement was followed by cheers from the class. The students broke into little groups of friends, each wondering what they would do for the show. 

"Ooh, Meimi, you should do a magic show!" 

"Heh heh, maybe. Actually, I was thinking of singing a song. . ." She stole a glance over at Asuka Jr, accidentally catching his gaze. She blushed slightly and turned back to her friends. "What will you do, Seira?" 

"I don't think that I will perform in the talent show, to tell you the truth. I'd rather sit in the audience and watch." 

"Oh, Seira's no fun at all," Ryoko moaned. "Even Kyoko and I will be doing a dance. And I think that the seventh graders are going to be in the show too." She looked at Kyoko. 

"Give her a break, Ryoko. If she doesn't perform, it's her loss." Kyoko responded. 

---After School--- 

"Sayaka! Are you going to perform in the talent show?" One of her friends asked her. 

"Yes, I was thinking about it." She held her cheeks and blushed, thinking about what she was probably going to perform. "Though for what I've chosen, I have no costume to wear." Sayaka responded. 

"Well, I can fix that!" Sayaka's friend dragged her to her house for some costume fitting, as Asuka Jr walked by with one of friends. 

"Hey isn't that the psycho girl who hugs you when ever she sees you Asuka?" 

"Uh, yeah, maybe. What is your point?" 

"Nothing. Well, are you going to be in the talent show?" 

"Probably not. I have no talent whatsoever. Except for catching Saint Tail, and even that doesn't go very well most of the time." 

"Hey, you're right about that, idiot! You'll _never_ catch Saint Tail!" A female voice came out from behind the boys. 

"Oh, it's just you Haneoka. Don't you have anything better to do today than bug me? Go run off and practice for the talent show." Asuka and his friend walked away. Meimi turned to Seira. 

"Seira, did you _see_ that!?! He just blew me off! I HATE YOU ASUKA JR!!" The last part was not directed at the nun-in-training, but at the unfortunate boy who just walked away. Seira folded her hands and closed her eyes, the very picture of prayer. 

"It is all as the Good Lord wills. If he walks away, then he walks away. Try not to dwell on it too much." Seira eyed her friend, "And if you're done ranting now, we have an important issue to discuss." With that, she started walking toward the chapel, leaving Meimi behind. 

"H-HEY! Wait for me!" 

Reaching the church, Meimi walked into the confessional, waiting for Seira to finish changing. In a few moments, she walked in and sat down. 

"So what is this important matter we have to discuss, Seira? Another heist for Saint Tail to pull off?" Meimi looked at her friend expectantly. 

"Yes and no, Meimi. I do have another lost lamb but I also have to talk to you about Saint Tail's relationship with Asuka Jr." 

Meimi was suddenly suspicious. "What do you mean by 'relationship' Seira?" 

"I'm talking about this cat and mouse game you play with Asuka. Sooner or later you will be caught, and odds are he will not be very happy to find out that Saint Tail and Haneoka Meimi are one and the same. Remember Rina before? She almost found out. You are being too reckless, teasing Asuka at school. I need you to promise me that you'll stop." 

Meimi was surprised. "I'll try, Seira. That's the best I can do." 

Seira nodded. "I wouldn't ask for any more than that. Anyway, a man came in earlier with a picture of a dozen jewel-encrusted gold roses. They were handmade and are about three hundred years old, a token for a princess. As the rose is the symbol of true love, she recieved them from her true love; a veritable knight in shining armor. The roses disappeared about for days ago, when the man's sister and neice came to visit. The neice visited her uncle yesterday and said that after they left, that she saw her mother carrying something red into their car. She and the man belive that his sister stole the roses, but they are not quite sure. The two are going to fly out to America on Saturday morning, so the job has to be done on or before Friday. Will Saint Tail take the job?" 

"Has she ever let someone down before? Of course she'll help out!" 

{End Part One} 

* * *

So, how did you like part one? The charas might be a little OOC, but I tried not to have that. Part two is in the works right now. 

~S. Vixen~ 

Visit my Saint Tail website if it pleases you at http://www.geocities.com/bubblymew/anime_tail. 


End file.
